the_new_camp_half_bloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Paris Wise
'''Paris Wise '''is a character in the Roleplay group, The New Camp Half Blood. Her face character is Willa Holland and her mun is Anne. Biography Early Life Paris was brought up in a loving family. Her mom was always there for her, always protecting her, always watching out for her. Paris always knew that her father was different. Her mother told her that he was an important figure and that he had to leave, that it wasn’t his fault and that she shouldn’t blame him. But she did. Paris blamed her dad every day for leaving her and her mother alone. He had been with them for a short time after Paris was born, so he knew about her, and he still left, and that was something Paris never understood. Her school life was pretty simple. She spent her days hiding from the crowds. Sitting in the back, keeping her head down, eating alone at lunch, wearing dark clothes. Anything to hide her from social contact. Paris was afraid, although she would never admit it. She was afraid she would come to love someone who would leave her, just like her dad did to her mom. That was something Paris didn’t want to risk. Paris’ mom died when she was 15 years old. Shortly after, Paris was sent to live with an uncle she had never met in her life, an uncle who barely talked to her. Paris was fine with that. If she didn’t have a chance to get attached to him she didn’t have a chance to lose him. It was this year that she found out she was a demigod. At Camp Half-Blood She’d gone for a walk, wanting to clear her head when she was attacked. A homeless man was sitting on the corner of her street when she started walking. He asked for money, but she had none, so she kept walking. A block later she ran into him again, and again told him she had no money. At this point she was worried that something was up. After a few more minutes she ran into the man yet again, this time he got upset when she said she had no money, and stood up, but he grew taller than he should have, growing wings from his back. Paris screamed, and stumbled back as the man surged forward. She would have died if a boy about her age hadn’t shoved her out of the way, running the man through with a golden sword. He exploded into dust and Paris stood up, determined she was seeing things. She started to run away, but the boy jogged after her. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. Paris was terrified, and tried to get away but he was stronger than her. He clamped a hand over her mouth, and began to explain about her father. It took a while, but Paris agreed to go with him to a camp where people could help her, and train her to fig Appearance Paris has brown hair, and light eyes. Powers and Abilities *Usual child of Hades powers Trivia *Paris is SARCASSTICC AF Category:Characters Category:Hades